The Deathberry Trip, The Deathberry Meets Snow White
by Mini-Death Marceline
Summary: One-shot for the IchiRuki Week, 2014.


The Deathberry Trip, The Deathberry Meets Snow White (one-shot)

_A/N: This is a one-shot for the first day of the IchiRuki week 2014, 7th December. I drew a (__rather lame)__ drawing and to explain it, I'm writing this short fluffy story~  
_

December. Karakura town. Snowy and cold.

The Kurosaki's house was unbeliavably quiet. The usually violent family was like this because of someone special's presence.

Kurosaki Ichigo was already awake and slowly and silently went downstairs trying not to make any sound. He was already in the living room to see no one else but a certain dark-haired shortie sleeping on the couch. She was so peaceful while sleeping – her black hair was resting on her feminine, pale face. Ichigo reached his hand to shake her, so she can wake up, but something was stopping him from doing so – the girl looked like a porcelain doll in her peace, Ichigo felt like he's going to break her if he touches her. Even though he knew that when awake, she's nothing like that. Most of the time.

After getting over this rather strange feeling, he caressed her soft cheek, moving fingers a little down, touching a bit of her neck, and finally reaching her arm and shaking her in attempt to wake her up.

Rukia moved her eyebrows in an unpleasant manner, opening dark purple eyes slowly. She closed her eyes and tried to open them again, repeating the move to see properly the surrounding her. The purple-eyed girl met a pair of chocolate eyes staring at her in expectation.

That's right, today was Ichigo's day off of school, duties, missions, everything. This was the beginning of their vacation, and Ichigo was planning on spending it with Rukia. She smiled at him and got up with a sudden flow of energy. She felt so hyper she jumped off the couch and got upstairs to the bathroom followed by the orange-head. They bursted in and washed their faces, brushed their teeth as fast as possible and everything a person needs to do in the morning.

After that they got ready for getting out – dressed, filled their backpacks with stuff they'll most likely need and got downstairs to get away from the house as fast as possible.

They didnt't really need to rush like that, but the idea of having freedom and time for them only was so beautiful that they wanted it right now. And forever, if possible.

Without realizing, they were literally running through the streets with sweet smiles occupying their faces. _  
_Soon they recognized the place they ended up being in – the forest of Karakura town. It's actually a calm place that lacks any danger.

Rukia covered her chin, lips and nose with her scarf to protect herself from the wind, so did Ichigo. Their scarfs were actually matching – Ichigo's scarf being white, like the white moon, and Rukia's being black – like the black sun. They didn't realize it though.

They walked like that in silence in the calm forest, until Rukia accidentally tripped over a rock and to prevent from falling took Ichigo's hand. His hand was big and warm – just like a sun, indeed. But at the touch Ichigo shivered. Rukia's hands were actually unexpectedly cold. Just at the moment she was going to break the contact, Ichigo held her hand tighter.

"What's with that, Ichigo?" Rukia broke the silence, realizing they haven't spoken to each other since the beginning of the day, which was quite awkward.

"Your hand," Ichigo caressed her hand, intenting to give her more warmth. "is cold. So I was thinking I coulf warm it up a little." He gave her a little smile and a light blush covered her cheeks.

They walked holding hands like that, awkward silence surrounding them. The very idea of being alone was more than satisfying.

This silence was broken once again because of some kind of noise, sounding as if a creature was in pain.

Ichigo and Rukia followed the source of the noise to find a heartbreaking scene of a bunny stuck in a hunter trap. The trap was one of those big and sharp fang-like iron little bunny's leg was stuck in the sharp fangs and the little supposed to be "lucky leg" was bleeding.

Rukia's eyes widened and without being able to stand the noises she ran right to the bunny, still holding Ichigo's hand who followed her.

"We have to help it!" Rukia said directly. They finally loosened their grip on the hand, and Ichigo without thinking put his hands on the both sides of the fangs.  
"No! You're gonna hurt yourself, too!" Rukia warned him, but he calmly responded otherwise.  
"You know I've faced much worse. So this is nothing... And the're no other way, actually."  
Rukia was getting closer, but Ichigo consciously pushed her away, knowing her intentions.  
"Let me help you!" she requested, but Ichigo didn't agree.  
"No, I'll make it." Rukia glared at him. She was glad he is trying to help the bunny, even if he's going to hurt himself in the process, yet, it sounded quite arrogant from him to refuse her help – she's faced much worse too.

Ichigo groaned, using all of his power and putting effort in breaking the fangs, scaring the little bunny with his quick actions. He cut his fingers to blood, using monsterly power, and succeeded breaking them.  
Rukia quckly got the rabbit and started comforting it from the shock the little creature has faced.

"Ichigo, your hands..." Rukia looked up at him with unhidden worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said, taking his scarf off and keeping it in front of Rukia.  
"What? What's with the scarf?" Rukia still could not figure out his thoughts.  
"Let's say I'll let the bunny borror it." Ichigo smiled.  
Rukia returned his smile, took the scarf he handed her and put it around the terrified bunny. The said animal suddenly felt comfort from his savior's scarf.  
"We must get back to home. I'll take care of you two." Rukia took his hand, althrough it was still bloody it didn't seem to bother her. She's seen all of him already.  
Together, they got back home as fast they could. Rukia put the bunny on the couch and took some medicine to clean up Ichigo's bruises and carefully put some bandage on his fingers. Then applied the same on the bunny, identifying her as a girl.  
"What should we name her?" Asked Ichigo.  
"Snow White." Rukia answered simply and answered. Ichigo agreed indeed it was a cute name.  
"Ichigo. I'm so proud of you." She smiled warmly once again. Unexpectedly she hugged him, the height difference making it difficult for her. Ichigo took her little body instead, her wrapping arms around his neck.  
"Thank you. Thank you for everything, in general. I'm glad I met you. Thank you, again – for today too." Rukia said it out of the blue. Then she placed an innocent kiss on his cheek, making him blush. Ichigo appreciated it.

"Me too." He replied and put her down. They smiled at each other knowingly.

"Wanna go out again? With Snow White?" Rukia asked the tall boy in front of her.  
"Let's go!"  
Ichigo held the bunny, they both held hands and got out.  
And spent great time together.  
It felt like this vacation is going to be much more better.


End file.
